


It's a Twin Thing

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Twinning, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are friends with Tom Hiddleston</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Twin Thing

“Are you ready?” Loki asked impatiently. You sighed and finished getting ready. You and Loki had a friend date with someone that you didn’t get to see very often. And, let’s just say, Loki was a little excited.

“You’d think you were going out on a romantic date with him or something.” You said, grabbing your jacket.

“Well, he’s always busy.” Loki argued as the two of you left your house.

“Yeah. Playing you.” You laughed. You took his hand. The two of you walked to the car and drove to where you were going to be meeting your friend, Tom Hiddleston. The three of you tried to meet up when you could, but Tom’s schedule was always quite busy. You had been Tom’s friend first, but when you learned that Loki was real and the two of you started dating, Loki quickly became friends with the actor who portrayed him and even gave him tips on improving the character. That’s what made Loki in Thor: The Dark World so amazing.

Soon, you arrived at the restaurant and Tom was waiting for the two of you, going through the menu to figure out what he wanted. When you saw the two of you coming in, he smiled and stood up.

“Hello guys!” He said. The two of you smiled and set down.

“How’s my twin doing?” Loki asked, making you and Tom both laugh. Loki liked to refer to Tom as his twin. It helped explain a lot of things in public as well, instead of saying that Tom is the actor who plays him in the movies and that Loki is really an actual demi-god who just decided to live on Earth instead of his shiny, magical palace.

“Tired.” Tom said. He explained his busy schedule while you and Loki listened patiently. Loki explained to him things going on back in Asgard, and you talked about your job. The three of you enjoyed an afternoon just chatting and having a nice, normal meal together. But soon, it was time to leave.

“It was great seeing you again Tom.” You said. He gave you a hug.

“It was awesome.” He said. “We should do it again sometime.”

“We will.” Loki said, smiling. “And good luck with all your movies.”

“Thanks.” Tom said. “And good luck with…space.” Loki laughed. Tom waved goodbye. You and Loki made your way back to your car.

“How many times do I have to tell people that I’m not from space?” Loki asked. You just laughed.

“Just let it go Loki.” You said, kissing his cheek. He couldn’t help but smile in return.


End file.
